Dream of hope
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Sequel to A Ride to the New Future. Vector and Four-eyes discover that they have stopped in a different town. A town where four-eyes grew up. As they settle down at Four-eyes home she begans to develope feelings for him. Little do they know that the evil that they left behind is coming for them. And it won't be pretty


**Well after being asked by lots of reviewrs to continue the story I have decided to continue it in a sequel Told in four eyes point of view...Dream of hope.**

The train ride was getting bumpy by the minute and it was messing with my sleep. "Damn train." I mumbled. I looked out carts window and noticed that we were traveling over yet another beautiful ocean. The moons light shining so brightly over it like a spotlight. "Just...beautiful." I heard a grunting noise in back of me.I couldn't see what it was because the cart was still dark. I took out my side arm and pointed it in the direction of the direction of the noise. I honestly thought that the infected had made it aboard our cart. The grunting grew louder and I prepared myself for a fight. I moved closer to the noise. I suddenly stopped as soon as I heard another noise. It was a cough. It didn't sound like an infected cough; it sounded so familiar. I then smiled as I realised it was only Vector trying to sleep. The bumpy ride was making him uncomfortable. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he slept. When we were on our missions he was always so..mysterious. He never really talked to us and all he cared about was getting the mission done. "Geez..you know your a cute one. i just wish I got to see your face more often." I noticed that the sun was finally starting to rise. I looked at my clock and it was 6:54 am. I heard a loud screech. the train had slowed to a stop. Vector had woken up.

"Ugh..what is that noise?" He asked.

"I think we just stopped." I replied.

"Uh ya' think?"

I narrowed my eyes at Vector. He looked out the window and signaled me to come towards him. "Hey..check this out. I think your gonna' like it." He said. I walked over towards him and looked out the window. We had stopped at an abandoned train station but you could see hundreds of tall buildings. "Is this..a new city?" I asked, looking at Vector.

"I think so. It's not as hellish looking as Raccoon City was. So my bet is that this place hasn't been hit yet." Vector assumed.

"Ugh what a relief. We can finally unwind and relax." I replied.

"Really?...do you honestly think that we can relax knowing that Umbrella is still plotting it's next move?"

I looked at Vector and pouted. "I know Vector but at the mean time we should relax and THINK about what we are going to do. Right now I vote for getting rid of our..attire." I recommended. Vector looked at himself and looked at his mask. "I guess..I have to loose the mask huh?" He asked, sounding rather saddend. I grabbed his mask and smiled at him again. He looked at me with a serious face.

"But you can't go trick or' treating without your mask honey." I teased.

"Yeah...hehehe I guess I can't can I." Vector laugh.

It always made me happy inside knowing that I was actually the first person to ever make Vector smile and laugh. "Come on..let's find a store. I believe I still have money left over from our previous missions." Vector said. "Lead the way." I replied. I watched as Vector opened the train cart door. It was a long step down from the cart to the ground. Luckly Vector was there to give me a hand. I thanked him and we walked towards a ticket booth. "The city should be beyond this thing." We walked past the ticket booth and into a building that was boarded up. It was a train station.

"Hmmm..look at this." I said, pulling Vector over to me.

"It's a news paper. Big deal." He replied.

I picked up the newspaper and read it. The one thing that got my attention was the title of the paper. "Nensborn City news paper?...I-I know where we are." I said. Vector looked at me with a serious look. "Nensborn...doesn't ring a bell to me." He replied while scrathing his rugged chin.

"Well it does to me. This is my old town. I..grew up here when I was little." I said as I dropped the news paper.

"Aren't you glad to be back home? You can see your family right?" Vector asked me.

"Yes..and my sisters will be happy to see me as well."

I ran through the building with excitement powering my body. Vector walked after me with a slight chuckle. The entrance of the station was borded up as well. "How do we get through this?" I asked, folding my arms. Vector stopped beside me and examined the wooden barricade. "Look. there's a crack right here. With enough force I shold be able to..." Vector reeled his arm back. I was puzzeled at his actions.

"What..are you going to do?" I asked.

"With enough force should send this barricade out the way." He stated.

Like a human wrecking ball he punched the wooded barricade; it came off like a champagne quirk. I was impressed with his strength. "Wow..handsome and strong." I commented. He just looked at the entrance and rotated his arm. "Yeah..years of training can do that to a guy. Let's just find your family and get some cloths." Vector replied. I giggled and walked through the entrance. Vector followed me out, still rotating his arm. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The town was just as I expected it to be. Still filled with happy citizens and zombie-free.

"I don't believe it. I actually expectd this town to be different in some way but it's not. It's..it's normal. Like it should be." I said as I placed a hand over my heart.

"So...this is what it felt like to live in a normal place huh?" Vector asked in a low tone.

"Yeah. Come on...my parents house is just a few blocks from here."

I grabbed Vectors hand and dragged him through the streets. A couple of people watched as I raced through the streets with a huge smile on my face. I didn't care what they thought; all I know was that..I was happy. I was home finally. After years and years of Umbrella keeping me from my family..I was finally home. I stopped abruptly. "This is it..hehehe this is where I used to live." I told. Vector looked at the house with little emotion on his face. It was a nice looking blue house with 4-panel glassed doors and 2 columns in the front of the house. I couldn't believe I was actually home. "Well?..what are you waiting for?" Vector asked me. I looked at him with a sad face.

"I've..been away for so long. What if they don't recognize me." I replied.

"We won't know until you go up there and ring the bell...I'm here with you." Vector said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

I smiled at him and took a deep breath. I walked slowly towards the house. Each step I took made me nervous by the second. I made it to the door and I looked at the doorbell. "_Here goes nothing._" I thought. I rang the doorbell two times. I could here footsteps coming towards the door. It opened all the way to reveal a tall man with a grey beard and hair. It was my father. "P-Papa..is that you?" My fathers eyes went wide with shock.

"C-C-Christine..i-is that you..oh my gosh..it is you. HONEY! HONEY COME QUICK!" My father yelled.

I looked inside the house to see a woman with black hair accompanied by three other women who looked like they were in there 20's or 30's. It was my mother and sisters. "What is Miyun I was busy making dinner and-w-w-what?" My mom sputtered. I smiled and waved to her. A tear drop fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "Christine...you..your here..oh my DAUGHTER IS HOME!" Suddenly, my mother broke out into tears. She ran towards me and gave me a hug. She cried softly into my chest. I cried with her. I was reunited with my family once more. My sisters joined in on the hug and cried too.

"Christie..oh my baby sister is back." One of my sisters sobbed.

"I know..I'm back for good now." I replied, crying freely.

"You better be..don't abandon us like that ever again."

I laughed as I continued to hug my family. One of my sister seemed to notice Vector standing behind me. "Oooh iwho is this." She said. She walked over and examined Vector closely, making him lean away in discomfort. She giggled slightly. "Sooo I'm guessing my little sister brought you home as her new husband huh?" Vector didn't say anything. He buried his hands in his pockets and looked away from my sister. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Sis don't say such nonsense."

"hehehe you know..you always were so prude back in the day Christine." My sister replied.

"Sis..don't say that while he is here." I replied.

I walked over to Vector and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked at me and I smiled at him. "Hey I'm sorry about that. My sisters were always sort off...ill mannered." I explained. Vector looked at my sister and then back at me. "Hey...it's okay..there just..happy to see you again. After all you have been seperated from them for a long time." Vector replied. I nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my mother slide into view. She walked up to Vector and took his hands in hers.

"You are very cute for my daughter. Where ever did she find you?" She asked nicely.

"Uh..find..ma'am?" Vector replied.

"Mother..Vector is just my partner that is all." I stepped in.

My mother continued to look at him. "Come come inside for we are in the middle of dinner. Please come and join us." She invited. She began to drag Vector inside the house. I followed behind. It was nice to see that everything was still the same since I left. Even our dog was still here. "Ikuza come here girl." I ordered. Ikuza was my favorite shih tzu I since I was a teen some time ago. I went into the kitchen and noticed everyone sitting around the rectangular table. Vector was sitting next to my mother. I took a seat next to him so that way I could sit next to him and my father.

"So you have been working with my daughter for a long time. Tell me..what did you do in the service?" My mother asked.

"I serve as the teams recon support." Vector replied.

"Oh how dangerous. Surely you must have seen some frightening things in the field."

Vector looked down at the table as if a bad past had hit him. "Yeah.. to be honest..I have." He replied. I placed a hand on vector's shoulder. "We..both have mother." I said in a low tone. My father looked at me and reached for my hand.

"Well we are very grateful that vector was there to make sure you were safe. it's probably thanks to him that your sitting here today." My father said.

"Yeah...he is one of a kind." I replied smiling at him.

He was still staring at the table with a sad look on his face. The reminder of his time spent in Umbrella and the things he had witnessed happen to his comrades finally got to him. He never liked to show it because..well..he was Vector. The stone cold assassin who only lived for himself and lived to get his job done..no matter what the cost. AT least..that's what he told everyone. "Hey..I'm going to go change out of these cloths." I informed. My mother and father nodded. I got up from the table and walked upstaird towards my room. I opened the door and looked around. My room was filled with test tubes, algebra books, and my favorite chemistry set. "Just as I remembered. I always was a wiz at science and virology." Remembering why I walked up her, I made my way towards my closet and opened it. I was disappointed in what I saw.

"Sunflower dresses. Did I really use to wear these?" I asked myself.

I sighed in annoyance. Then I thought about Vector. "Maybe he'll like it if I wear it..just this once." I said, blushing slightly. I decided to go with it. I took my Umbrella uniform and tossed it aside. I took the sunflower dress out of the closet and slid it on my body. It was way longer than I had thought it would be. I also noticed the yellow sandals with mini sunflowers on them. I slid my barefeet into them and walked over to the mirror. "I look ridiculous..but it's better than wearing those disgusting Umbrella uniforms...those bastarads." I sighed again and opened my bedroom door. I walked up to the staircase and heared a loud gasp. My mother and sister were looking at me in amazement.

"Oh my gosh Christine. Your so beautiful. My little sister has grown so much!" My sister exclaimed.

"My beautiful daughter..she really is grown up." My mother replied.

I smiled at them. "Thank you." I said. I noticed Vector walked from corner of the steps. he stopped and looked at me. "Four-eyes?" He said. His eyes were glued to me. I blushed slightly as I began to walk down the stairs. Unfortunately, I missed a step on the stairs and I fell. I closed my eyes and awaited the hard landing but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Vectors arms. He had caught me before I had fallen. We stared into each others eyes; both speechless at what was happening. "Y-you know you should be careful. I know the corporation has taught you better." Vector said. I could tell he was blushing. I smiled in amusement.

"Thank you Vector. I so thankful." I said in a sweet tone.

"..It was nothing. I'm..feeling tired."

My mother walked up beside him. "We don't have any more rooms in the house darling. Perhaps my daughter would be kind enough to share her room with you." My mother implied. I blushed at the thought of me and Vector in a room together. What if..we had to share a bed? I would let him sleep in my bed. I couldn't just let him sleep on the hard cold floor. I looked over to my side and looked out the window. It was dark outside. I then turned my attentions the clock hanging over the entrance door. It was 8:59 PM. "It's getting late..I guess I could retire for the night as well." I said. I hopped out of Vectors arms and walked back upstairs.

"I guess...I can sleep down here tonight. Even if there aren't any..couches down here." Vector said.

"I'm sorry dear." My mother replied.

I looked at Vector and thought for a minute. I knew what i had to do then. "Vector." I began. he turned his attention towards me. "You can..sleep with me tonight." Just saying those words made me blush ferociously. He smiled weakly at me. "Thanks fou-..Christine." He replied. I smiled at him and walked into my bedroom. He followed me in and I closed the door behind us.

"Do you have a spare blanket so I can lay on the floor?" Vector asked.

"No..I do have a large bed though. I mean..if you want you can..sleep next to me tonight. You know..in my bed." I sputtered.

Vector nodded and smiled at me. After twenty minutes of getting situated. We hopped into my bed. I felt so weird having my partner sleep with me in the same bed but..Vector..I felt a special connection with him. I layed there and watched him stare out my window. "Do you like the sky at night?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Wow..your shy. I remember the first day I met you. you were sooo..quiet. And when you did talk it was always about the misson." Vector continued to look out the window.

"Well...back then I guess you can say.. I was blinded and corrupted by Umbrella. They had convinced me that what we were doing was...right. We get rid of those...freaks and anyone who posed as a threat to Umbrella but..but after saving that cop. I realize that Umbrella is just full of shit." Vector explained.

"Is that why you have been ating so..nice? I remember when we used to work for..them. Your atittude was different. You didn't seem to care about anyone but yourself. You were just a heartless monster just like HUNK and the rest." I replied rather coldly.

"...I know."

Vector closed his eyes. "You know...I wish I had a real family like this one. I wasn't always as..mean..as I was back at the corporation. I just...you know." He mummbled. I looked at him. I felt terrible about the way I had snapped at him. "I understand you now." I began. Vector looked at me with a blank expression.

"I noticed. When ever you were with HUNK..you seem so tamed and calm. He was special to you because he was like a brother to you. He trained you and you became more close to him than any of us. You loved him. Then when you were around us you struggled to keep those feelings. But the more time you got to spend with us..the wolf pack..the more you got to see it. our ruthlessness..our power. You began to grow fond of us. each of us." I explained.

"...your right. I never told anyone this but. I spent a lot of time training with HUNK. We actually..opened up to each other. We...had a lot in common. And one day he even told me..he would consider me his..best friend. Hehehe I always thought he was joking. He told me to keep it secret But that's the thing about life isn't it? Everyone always pictured him as this invincible killing machine incapable of feeling emotion. But after what I experienced..I know know that things aren't always what they seem."

I nodded at Vectors words. just seeing him open himself up to me like that. Was I really talking to stone cold killer that was on my team? Or was I talking to someone who has been set free from evil's grasp. "Christine." Vector began. "yes?" I replied. He turned to me and smiled.

"T-thank you. You showed me today what it's like to have a family. These people..you've shown me what it's like to have something that was taken from me when I was a kid. And..and now that I am done with Umbrella..I'm free. I'm free from hell's grasp and I can live fully now. Thank you..Christine."

"Your welcome..love."

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so bad for Vector. His family was taken from him when he was a kid. Umbrella had turned someone who was so sweet into something worse than an infected. I leaned over and kissed Vector on his cheek. He looked at me in confusion. "I still owed you one from when you saved me from that tyrant." I said, smiling warmly at him.

"It was nothing." he replied.

"By the way Vector. Are you ever going to tell me what your real name is?"

Vector looked back out the window. "Kamina...Kamina Haruno. But..I still prefer that others call me vector. You..can call me Kamina though..if you like." He said. I giggled at him. "I think it's the most cutest name ever." I said, stroking his cheek softly. I then notice he began to drift off to sleep. As I said before..he was always so cute when he slept.

"Goodnight Kamina..I love you." I whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well...there you have it.. tell me how I did cause.. I honestly did it for all of you fans who demanded a sequel. By the way there will be WAY more chapters soo...yeah by and review please XD.**


End file.
